Caitnapped
by Sky Spark
Summary: Zack and his partner, Mist, have to keep an eye out for robbers who are out to steal the ruby of President Shinra all while babysitting Vice President Rufus Shinra's daughter.
1. Break in

I do not own any of the FFVII characters except my own.

My Characters:

Zanaira: Rufus and Rose's daughter who's 8 years old

Rose: Rufus's wife

Mist: Zack's partner in SOLDIER

* * *

In the middle of the night at the kitchen sat a young girl with dark pink hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a night gown that was bright pink. She was on the table reading to Cait Sith when all of the sudden a sound like broken glass was heard.

"What was that?" gasped the girl.

"I don't know, but I think it came from the outside" said Cait Sith.

"I gotta wake Daddy," said the girl.

"Zanaira, stay here," said Cait Sith as he left.

"But…." Said Zanaira as Cait Sith ran upstairs but he spotted a man heading toward the vault where the President Shinra's jewels and treasure is being kept. Cait Sith then pin in some numbers in a secret door and went inside having to come across the man who already made it inside the vault.

"Oh no, he already made it!" said Cait Sith as he then leaned into a corner and switched a lever on causing an alarm to go off.

"Fiddlesticks," said the man running off as Cait Sith ran to the jewels and spotted a big ruby.

"Oh, I know what I should do," said Cait Sith as he opened his mouth and ate the ruby leaving a smaller ruby in it's place as the alarm then woke everyone in the house leaving Rufus and Rose to run downstairs to see what's going on.

"What's going on?" asked Rufus.

"Daddy, they broke in," said Zanaira as the family heard a scream.

"Sounds like it's your dad," said Rose.

"Right," said Rufus as they went upstairs to find President Shinra on the ground holding his face,

"No! My ruby!" said President Shinra. "I only have one now" his son and daughter-in-law looked at one other.

"At least everyone is safe," said Rose.

"Not my jewels! That's it call SOLDIER," said President Shinra.

A few hours later…

Zack and Mist arrived wearing their usual clothes the SOLDIER uniforms with Director Lazard as Zanaira ran to the Director.

"Uncle!" she said he picked her up.

"My goodness what happened?" he asked.

"There was a break in," said Zanaira.

"Luckily, no one got hurt," said Rose as Zack and Mist examined the broken glass.

"My jewels did," said President Shinra.

"Just looks like a regular break in," said Zack.

"A regular break in? Ha! I know it's my rival company who wants my jewels."

"Sir, I'll let Mist and Zack to guard your jewels don't worry," said Director Lazard.

"Wait a minute, what about Zanaira? Lazard please let the SOLDIER guard her. she could have been hurt," said Rose.

"We can do both jobs, ma'am," said Mist.

"We can?" asked Zack.

"Yes," replied Mist.

"Then its final, SOLDIER is on guard duty," said Lazard as Cait Sith came down stairs.

"Oh, looks like SOLDIER is here must have been a serious break in," said Cait Sith.

In the morning at the house, Zack and Mist were up all night on the look out near the vault when Zanaira came with a tray of breakfast for the two tired SOLDIER.

"Excuse me, I made breakfast for you two," said Zanaira.

"Aww, what a cute kid, thanks, I'm hungry!" said Zack about to take the food as Mist stopped him.

"Zack, we're on duty," said Mist.

"Lighten up, Mist, you take your job too seriously and besides we can still guard right here while we're eating," said Zack smilingly but before Mist could say anything two Turks came in wearing dark blue suits one had red hair and the other one was bold with a mustache.

"Hey, you two off the place. Shinra wants the Turks to guard this place while you guard the little girl," said the red hair man.

"Hi, Reno and Rude!" said Zanaira.

"Hi, Zanaira, anyway you two go back to work after you're done eating," said Reno pointing at Zack, who was eating his cereal,

"Okay," said Mist as she bent down to Zanaira. "sorry for being so serious, kid, and thanks for the cereal."

"You're welcome," said Zanaira as Zack finished eating and placed the bowl down

"Alright, I'm finished! Time for my next mission," he exclaimed.

"Guard little Shinra girl from possible harm," said Mist.

"Hey, are you guys done yet? Rude and I has to be on guard duty or the President Shinra will get mad," said Reno. "Oh and you guys have to help get Zanaira's stuff be done."

Mist and Zack looked at each other, "Stuff?" they both said.

"Yeah, stuff, you know taking her to her school and stuff," said Reno. "Errands, I mean."

"Oh! I'm coming too!" Cait Sith said as he came from behind Zanaira.


	2. Elementry School

Outside the home of Shinra, Zanaira came outside dressed up. Mist and Zack came following her.

"Okay, so Zanaira we wait for the school bus and check up on you?" asked Zack.

"No, you can come with me," said Zanaira.

"Scared of going to school?" asked Mist.

"No, it's just that you can come. I don't have a school bus," said Zanaira.

"You don't? Then how do you go to school?" asked Zack.

"I walk," she answered shyly.

"Who takes you there?" asked Mist.

"My mommy and daddy," said Zanaira. "Though sometimes Daddy carries me on his back," Mist looked at Zack.

"We got to help the girl. It's our job and besides she's late," said Mist.

"What do we do?" thought Zack out loud as Mist gave a grin.

"You can carry her to school," said Mist.

"I don't think I can, I still am hurting from my last…." Said Zack as Mist started walking without him, holding Zanaira's hand.

"Come on, hurry!" shouted Mist.

"Wait for me!" shouted Zack running after them as Cait Sith came holding a backpack

"Oh, they left with out me," Cait Sith. "I know!" he left running to a different direction.

At a corner of a street stood Zack and Mist waiting for cars to pass by while looking around they spotted a blond hair teenage boy about sixteen doing the cross road work in the middle of the street. Zack was carrying Zanaira horseback ride style.

"Okay, you may go now," said the blond signaling the cars to stop and Zack and Mist to go.

"Cloud…? Is that you?" asked Zack as the blond looked up with a smile.

"Zack…? Hey, how are you?" asked Cloud as a car honk came from a waiting white car. "Sorry, can't chat with you, but maybe we should hang out sometime."

"Sure thing," said Zack fast walking with Mist behind him.

"Hey, Cloud," Mist said saluting.

"Hiya, Mist," said Cloud saluting back to her.

At the elementary school, both Mist and Zack made it with time to spare. Zack had let go Zanaira and she ran into her class leaving the door opened for the kids to see her two bodyguards.

"Zanaira, where's your mommy and daddy?" asked a kid.

"They're busy with the company," answered Zanaira.

"I know _they_ are Zanaira's parents," said another kid as Mist turned around and tried to ignore the comments. Zack left to go inside the classroom.

"Hey kids, who do you think is the man of the house? Me or serious Mist?" he asked jokingly as Mist turned back around with a shy blush angry due to the silly question but all the kids point at her and she recomposed herself.

"Looks like I win," she said in a singing voice.

"Aww man, I get bossed around by the mom," he jokingly said again.

"Come on, Zack we better be back on duty," said Mist.

"Right," said Zack looking serious. "So long, Zanaira, we'll see you outside when school's over."

"Okay," said Zanaira. "Bye." They both left and headed outside.

* * *

short chapter, I know


End file.
